The Good Girl
by AvalonBay
Summary: How was someone who was such a good girl destined to be someone to aid in saving the world?


**The Good Girl**

 **Summary** **–** How was someone who was such a good girl destined to be someone to aid in saving the world?

* * *

Wincing as a fresh wave of pain rolled through her shoulders, Emma Goodall quietly eased open the door to her house and peered inside. It was dark just as she had expected it to be, her father had to have gone to sleep hours ago. She had meant to be there for dinner, on her way back from doing homework with Gia, when she had her ranger duties to adhere to.

Of course.

And while they had all managed to win once more, saving their city from utmost doom, Emma couldn't help but feel that she didn't aid the team much in the fight. Sure, she managed to get rid of a few of the foot soldiers this time around, but not as quickly as the others. Not with what appeared to be effortless punches and kicks that just so happened to land at the right place at the right time as the others appeared to do. Either that or she was putting too much attention on comparing herself with Gia. The Yellow Megaforce Ranger really didn't have any issues when it came to fighting, she was the tough one that had no problems exhibiting that when the time came.

 _That's why she was chosen to be a ranger,_ Emma reminded herself as she closed the door behind her and crept through the silent house, up to her room. _She's powerful and tough and not willing to let anything happen to us or those who are in danger. Just like the others…Troy, Noah, Jake…_

She reached her room and paused for a moment, listening to her father's soft snores, before quietly sliding inside. Closing the door behind her, she dropped her backpack to the ground and went over to her bed stretching out on it. She took in the softness of the blankets and mattress beneath for a few moments, closing her eyes in the bliss that washed over her. As her eyes fluttered open, she found a picture of her and her friends together in Ernie's, smiling brightly and clutching smoothies. It had been taken in celebration of winning some fight, she was sure, though there had been enough of them that they all blended together in her mind.

The only thing that didn't blend was her. How much she stood apart from them. They were all chosen to be rangers for different reasons; Noah's thirst for knowledge, Jake's athleticism, Gia's calm under pressure and ferocity, Troy's spirit and strength all made sense to her. But her reasoning; because she's a great BMX biker and cared about the environment. What did that have to do with anything? What did that bring her that was good for saving the world? Just because she wanted to remind people to recycle and understand the harmful chemicals they put in the Earth and their atmosphere day after day didn't mean she had the abilities needed to successfully defend herself or others.

And in some ways it went against everything she stood for; she stood for peace and protection and had never been in a fight a day in her life before she turned into a ranger. Even the first day they got their powers, she was the first one that had been captured by what she had known then as aliens. The others had defended themselves in seconds; especially Troy with his martial arts skills he had practiced for years, Jake's soccer skills, Noah's brains to work on the defense, and Gia's natural fighting spirit.

They continued to grow day after day and what did she do? _Nothing._

As it was, she didn't really see herself as a threat more than anyone else did. It was as she heard at school; she was the good girl, Gia's sidekick, Greenpeace, whatever 'clever' names she heard whispered when her back was turned. She was always praised by her teachers, never served a day of detention, was always willing to help out with whatever club or activity needed her help and all with a smile on her face.

Now that smile was missing as the Pink Megaforce Ranger turned onto her other side, wincing all the while as her muscles burned with the spoils of the tough fight that hadn't quite managed to leave her memory. Her mother would've sat by the side of her bed, gently running her fingers through her hair and along her back in smooth, soothing circles as Emma vented her frustrations. But her mother wasn't there anymore and she had to deal with her problems all on her own.

Even if she had no idea how to.

It was a constant battle, literally and figuratively, to push away her inferior thoughts and continue to fight to save her home and the Earth as time went on. But it always returned, a tiny thought in the back of her mind when she allowed it to nudge its way forward.

Why would a good girl lie her be destined to be a Power Ranger?

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, this is my first Megaforce/Super Megaforce story and I got the idea after analyzing the characters once more. In many ways I can see the rest of the rangers being ones who clear to be rangers powers, but with Emma I think she would be the one to question it the most. It's also lightly making fun of MMPR and how the rangers were in just about every single club, activity, and volunteering organization you could think of.

This is a one-shot for now, but I may extend it. I'm interested to know what you guys think.

 **~Avalon**


End file.
